First
by poacher
Summary: He caught her looking at him. He nearly choked on his meal. Why the hell was she looking at him? Suddenly, he found someone kissing him. He saw her face filling with disappointment. His heart was moved with pity. From then on started a saga of D/G.
1. Pink Baby

_First _

He was talking with Blaise when he saw her. His voice suddenly stammered as he tried to peep over Blaise's shoulder in a attempt to get another glimpse of her. 

Blaise looked at her peculiarly. After all, No one was used to have Draco Malfoy Stammering in the middle of a sentence. She wondered if Draco was having some kind of Hormonal malady. Her eyes shown mischievously at this prospect. In her wonder she didn't acknowledge Draco as he turned away from her muttering a lame excuse. Silently he crept out of his seat and with a nonchalant air strolled down to the great oak door of the Hall. E stopped for a moment and after realizing that no one was observing him looked towards her. 

She was eating her breakfast, thinking about today's lessons and the coming Gryffindor/Slytherin game. Suddenly, she felt something prickle her neck. She gave a soft "ouch" and shifted her head slightly, in order to see what had pricked her. Just when she was turning back after shooing away a grumbling mosquito when she suddenly looked up. 

She instantly became aware that a pair of eyes was gazing at her. She craned her neck slightly, tilting her head upwards to get a view of the person gazing at her. She had a vague idea who could it be. 

She was surprised that her heart didn't flutter at the idea that "the-person-who-had-been-liked" was gazing at her. I was kind of annoying. 

She didn't felt hurt when she saw that "the-person-who-had-been-liked" was looking at someone with brown hairs, completely oblivious of what was happening outside his own little imaginative word. 

She sighed a little. 

She was so happy for her friend. 

She turned towards her breakfast but as she was about to take a bite from the toast when she suddenly stopped, stammered and dropped the buttered toast on the napkin. Her elbow hit the butter pot. 

Crash!

 She blushed furiously as she hurriedly tried to clean the napkin, aware that a lot of people were looking at her. She offered a weak smile to everyone and then hung her head, cursing herself to be such foolish. 

But what had caused such foolishness? After all Ginny Weasley was as accident prone as Snape is a gazebo. 

After a few minutes of amused muttering and sniggering from some of the ruder people, she felt others gazing lifting from her, grouped by some other interesting matters. 

Almost burying her head in her lap, she continued munching that God-awful toast. 

He smiled. She looked cute. Yes, she definitely looked cute while she blushed. He watched with amusement as he saw her shaking her head repeatedly, the tip of her ears still red and she was still muttering. 

A slight lump was formed in his throat. An angry expression came on his face. 

He could never get her. Never. She hated him too much. 

Suddenly a soft, sleazy voice spoke in the back of his mind. His body became rigid as he realized with horror what it was saying. 

 "Draco, I expect complete obedience from you. You are my heir and are subjected to the same responsibilities that I am. I am sure you wont fail me." In the back of his mind he saw his father looking at him expectantly, his eyes screening his soul like a hawk. 

Suddenly another flashed in his mind projector. 

"Listen Boy. You will never ever think of dishonoring Malfoy family. The Malfoy's don't talk to Mudbloods or Muggle Lovers. If I ever heard that a mudblood or even worse a muggle lover had been near you then you will pay for it. Do you understand?" He heard his fathers sneering voice commanding him. He remembered speaking in a frightened voice. 

'Yes Father.' 

He remembered the last talk his father had given him. 

He had been sitting in the Hall talking with her mother when his father entered the hall. His face was grim and he meant business. He nodded at his mother as she left them alone. His father waited for her to go out before he turned towards him. 

_His heart was beating quickly. His father studied him with a long, icy look. He remember cringing at the very thought of it. He felt that his father was able to see his inner most thoughts. He could read his very mind and unfold dozens of secrets he kept there. It took him all his self-restraint, not to squirm and look away. _

_Finally his father gave him a small nod and lifted his gaze. He walked towards him, a very serious expression visible on his face. _

_"It seems that I have taught you well Boy." Draco choose to keep quiet. _

_"Answer Me boy." _

_"Yes, Father." _

_His father looked at him and gave a cold, almost venomous smile. _

_"So you are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." _

_"Yes father." _

_"How prudent. Just perfect for the plan." His father seemed to be in a world of his own. _

_Finally he stood up and walked across towards the door, his hands fingering his gold belt as he thought about something. Draco knew that he wasn't ……so he remained at his place choosing to keep quiet. _

_"I have told the Dark Lord about you Draco." His father said without turning towards him. _

_"off course father." Draco murmured. His father heard him and turned towards him, his eyes blazing suddenly with Anger._

_"Never answer if you are not asked." But suddenly his mode changed and Draco who feared a sound lashing gave a relieved sigh. _

_"It seems to me that you are eager to serve our Master?"_

_"Off course Father." _

_Lucius studied the face of his son with hawk like eyes. _

_"Then be grateful. For your time has arrived. The dark Lord has chosen you for a very important mission." He stopped momentarily suddenly becoming keenly interested in the painting of Edward James Malfoy, Draco's grandfather. _

_"I would be glad to serve The Dark Lord." Draco was a bit surprised that for some reason he didn't feel that he was being entirely true. But he kept on going. It was always better to agree with his father on whatever matter he was talking. But he was a bit confused. After all he would just be starting his Sixth year. How could he be any service to Dark Lord? He had enough moles in Hogwarts and he wasn't someone who could be planted as a mole. _

_"That must be your thinking boy if you know what is good for you." His father looked at him expectantly. _

_"Off course father. You have taught me well." Draco replied. _

_There was a long silence. His father was pacing across the room leisurely, admiring the different paintings and occasionally commenting on them followed by a monotone remark from Draco. _

_Suddenly his father spoke, _

_"I take it that you are not friend with Potter?" _

_Draco was a bit surprised. His father never ever brought up the name of that Blasted Potter. _

_"Off course Father. After my first attempt you ordered me to stay away from him." _

_"Oh did I." Lucius muttered. _

_"Our Lord has made a very cunning plan." Lucius continued._

_Draco remained silent. He was used to listen to his father talking about Voldermort's plans. _

_"And you Draco are the main character of this plan." His father said this casually as if he expected Draco to understand what he was saying. _

_"Now that's new." Draco thought as he tried to weight his father's words._

_"I? Father." _

_"Yes you. Draco. You have been appointed by the dark Lord to manipulate Harry Potter towards our side during your school year and if it doesn't happens then you will be responsible to dispose him off." _

_Draco gave a small gasp. His father looked at him shrewdly daring him to say anything. _

_"Do you understand Boy?" _

_"Off course I understand Father."  Draco replied in a sinking tone, his head too baffled to say anything else. _

_"You will be allowed to use whatever resources that are available. Its up to you to think a way of Manipulating Potter. It would be suffice to say that if you are no ………then the consequences can indeed be dire." His father's tone was menacing and threatening. _

_Draco felt himself backing towards the back of the sofa. He was still feeling very confused. Why him? _

_"However, if you succeed boy, then you will be indeed be made a personal comrade of Lord and I will be his assistant." Lucius's thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about the day when he will be sitting next to Lord Voldermort, his rank above all other then the Dark Lord. Oh but that wasn't the end. He had plans…but they were not to be told right now. _

_Draco felt a cold fury rising in his chest against his father. _

_"Who does he think I am? Does he have no regard for me? His own son? Does he always think about himself" His feelings were disarrayed and he didn't knew what to say. So he chose the safer option. _

_He kept his mouth firmly shut. _

_"You are dismissed boy," Were the last words he heard before going out of the room. Lucius didn't know that a very flustered Draco Malfoy left the room. _

Suddenly to his horror Draco felt two hot lips tugging on his own, he was aware of someone pushing against his body. He opened his eyes, stumbled, opened his eyes and realized that Zabini Blaise was kissing him in front of the whole hall.  


	2. FFF

_First food Fight _

Ginny was still troubled by the sudden feeling of watchfulness. It seemed that someone was gazing at her intently. Unconsciously she felt the back of her neck twitching. She was sure that she was red as a tomato. She cursed herself for being superstitious. Looking hastily, she tried to steal a glance around the hall. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were bust in chitter-chatter. The Slytherins were sitting sullenly, sneering unpleasantly at all others who dared to glance at them. She noticed Blaise Zabini standing up. 

Although only plain school robes were allowed in Hogwarts, Blaise was dressed in a way which, well lets just say…  Molly Weasley would have dubbed her as a "Scarlet Woman." Her robes clung to her body, forming curves at all the right places and hiding all the wanting places. Her neckline was low and was cut in V shape, which allowed a deep glance up her bosom. She was walking fashionably. Ginny noticed a slight swing in her hips. Her jaw dropped! 

Blaise was acting like a complete Slut. There was no other word for it. Ginny was aware of the gazes of lot of boys ogling at Blaise even from the Gryffindor table. She was aware of the gaze of her brother Ron looking at Blaise with absolute wonder in his eyes. She saw him nudge Harry whose dreamy expression widened when he saw Blaise. She saw Ron whisper something in Harry's ears, which made them giggle maniacally. Ginny rolled her eyes. She would never ever want to know what these two prats were talking about. 

"Boys and their Hormone!" she thought. Ginny often found it amazing how stupidly boys acted in front of pretty girls. Suddenly a lump came in her throat. 

"But no one has ever acted foolishly in front of you. Specially the one you wanted," a voice suddenly said in the back of Ginny's head. 

Ginny felt her eyes becoming moist. 

"Stop this." She ordered her mind. 

"I am not like ordinary girls. I don't want boys hanging around me like show dogs…" She reproached her mind but the voice in the back of her head didn't stop. Instead its magnitude increased, and to her horror Ginny realized that the voice was telling the truth. 

She desperately wanted someone to say that she was pretty. Someone… someone very special. Ginny stole a silent glance at the wistful face of Harry Potter. If anything Harry Potter had become more subdued after his 3rd meeting with Lord Voldermort. He barely talked, and laughter was constantly absent from his eyes. Some interpreted it that Harry feared what would happen to him once he came out of the protection of Hogwarts. Whether he would have to face Voldermort or not? 

Ginny knew the truth. She knew those feelings. She recognized the symptoms. She had often seen Harry gazing at someone, the later being completely oblivious of his stare. 

Harry Potter had fallen desperately in love with someone. 

And that someone wasn't Ginny Weasley. 

Ginny knew who it was. Harry was never an expert at hiding his inner thought and facial expression. Ginny was sure that about half the Gryffindor table would be aware of his new crush. 

Ginny was happy for her friend. She knew Hermione deserved someone like Harry. She was pretty sure that the feelings of Harry were genuine. He would sooner or later come to his senses and tell Hermione about his crush. 

Ginny sighed wistfully. As much as she tried to deny it, she desperately wanted someone to look at her that way. She wanted to be the center of an awe-struck gaze, which would always encircle her with the feelings of bliss. She wanted to be in the limelight. 

"Perhaps I am not pretty enough?" she said to no one in particular. Though, her parents often assured her she was pretty. Even Bill had said that she was turning into a pretty, little striking girl, who, would soon be surrounded by boys.  Ginny had been pretty flattered by his comment. 

She only wished that would become true. Perhaps she was always the one to remain in the shadows. Being the youngest Weasley had certain disadvantages. 

"Don't dream like a lost case Ginny Weasley. You are good enough. Your parents love you. Your brothers loved you!" she gave her screaming brain a lame excuse. She was tired of the small voice, which kept on screaming, in her mind. 

"Oh but they don't love you "the" way you want someone to love you? Do you?" Ginny couldn't answer that. Instead she hung her head, trying to keep back the salty water that was forming after the sudden display of emotional distress. 

After a few moments she gave a small sigh. She was going to be late. She was still dressed in a causal red Jumper and old jeans whose blue color was faded to almost white. Her hair was scattered on her shoulders, the ringlets springing out haphazardly. 

She stood up, pushed the chair with the intention of going back to her dormitory. Suddenly her gaze turned towards the door of the great hall and she saw the gleam of silvery blonde hair and caught a pair of Grey eyes looking at her. She suddenly stopped. 

"Now this seems familiar," she thought as she racked her brain to find who possessed Silvery Blonde hairs. A particularly fat Hufflepuff moved out of the way and Ginny to her shock saw Draco Malfoy staring at her, no gawking at her with a strange expression. 

For a moment Ginny felt sudden warmth creeping through her body.  She felt so secured and blissful in the ring of those deep, gray eyes. She stood there rooted at the spot. She was aware that her eyes were fixed at him. He didn't seem to blink. He was just staring at her. Ginny felt herself peering into those strange eyes. Draco Malfoy never stared. If he stared her …the mistake by sneering in a very foul way. But he was not sneering at her. In fact, his mouth was fixed into an almost smiling position. 

Suddenly she saw someone moving stylishly towards Malfoy. The figure crept towards Malfoy, stood on its tiptoe and blew Draco a loud kiss. Then it firmly entangled its mouth with him, its fingers prodding Draco hungrily, gathering him towards her. 

The whole hall became silent. Ginny saw Draco staggering, unbalancing looking quiet disgraceful for a change. He then blinked and opened his eyes. He tried to push Blaise away, but Blaise clung onto him. 

"Oh Draco, why didn't you tell me. We could have arranged a place you know. I knew you walked away just for me. But you looked so cute that I couldn't resist you!" Blaise billowed. Her melodious voice seemed like a hiss of a snake to Ginny. 

At that moment, she really, really hated Blaise. Ginny saw Draco looking quiet muffled and baffled. The whole hall was now laughing silently. Blaise blew few more kisses to Draco as she tried snuggling against his chest. After a fierce effort, Draco managed to untangle himself from Blaise. At that moment he looked positively murderous. His pale skin was an interesting shade of pink and his eyes were blazing daggers at Blaise. Blaise didn't seem to realize, or she didn't care. Instead, she at once tried to kiss him again daring to touch him in such a spot that the whole hall gasped. 

All the conversations were now stopped and everyone was looking at Draco. From the corner of her eyes Ginny saw Harry and Ron sniggering and pointing rudely at Blaise. She felt herself whopping and making rude gestures towards them. Fred and George looked at their sister with surprise. Ginny Weasley didn't use them to witness a public display of emotions. 

This time Draco pushed her away quiet firmly and before she could do anything, hissed something awful in her ears. Ginny saw with amusement as Blaise turned away from Draco, her pretty face looking horrible. Ginny saw make up smeared up on her face. Ginny now realized where Blaise's striking glamour came from. Of course she used artificial means. Ginny felt quiet dumb. She hadn't even tried lip-gloss yet. Her mother had spoken to her strictly about that explaining in polite words the status of girls who tried to act like married women in the age of 15. 

"HOW DARE YOU DRACO MAFLOY! YOU CHEAP PIECE OF SHIT!" Ginny cringed as felt the earth vibrating due to the magnitude of Blaise's shrill cry. Blaise turned towards Draco who was stunned by her reaction. She lifted her hand and, 

"Smack!" Draco's face moved with the momentum of the smack. His pale skin became red and started swelling at the place of the impact. He looked shocked. 

The hall was completely silence. Blaise was gazing at Draco Venomously. 

Suddenly Ginny laughed. She laughed so hard that she clutched her belly and almost rolled on the floor. The whole hall watched her with stunned silence for a moment and then they too joined in. Suddenly the hall was filled with roaring voices. Even the teachers joined in. 

Draco Malfoy watched the whole scene with absolutely horror as he felt the burn of the imprints of Blaise's hand. Suddenly he dashed out of the room followed on heels by a fuming Blaise who was cursing loudly and openly. 

Ginny could have sworn that Draco looked at her almost hurt. She didn't care. Suddenly she felt her knees give away and she hit the back of the chair, her hand hitting the jug of milk sending it jolting towards Fred who was sitting at the other end of the table. 

The jug struck Fred with a bam, plump on the chest as he felt milk spilling on him. 

"Hey this calls for a fight!" he yelled. Taking a bowl of porridge he threw it towards Ginny who neatly ducked. The porridge went flying towards the Slytherin table and sprawled all of them with porridge.

This made the Gryffindors go off the handle as they rolled on the floor cackling madly. 

The Slytherin sat there stunned for a moment. But swiftly they came to action and at once started hurling things almost blindly. One or two of them took out their wands and shot the tickling curse everywhere. 

An apple hit Snape squarely on the nose and McGonagal was struck with a tickling charm. Fred and George seeing this transfigured their goblets into hearts and threw them towards the Slytherin table. The hearts at reaching the table burst out and the whole table was covered with green slime. 

The Gryffindors jeered but suddenly stopped as fowl eggs thrown by the Hufflepuff table attacked some of them. 

An egg hit Ron on the bum, and his bum was painted in dirty white and yellow. Harry who was laughing; for the first time with a genuine smile on his face wasn't left empty either. Before he knew anything he was being pelted with different fruits. McGonagal who was still tipsy and tickling was hit with a jug of butter; trying to get out of the way she tripped on a chair and landed onto Professor Snape who was about to mutter a charm. 

They both were covered with smelly butter. Snape expression was so horrible that it could curdle old milk. Fred looked at George mischievously. They both muttered some spell and instantly bright hearts appeared out of no where and zoomed towards Snape, on impact sprouting into small flexible rubber hearts. 

Meanwhile Hermione was unmercifully tickling Ginny as she tried to get free of her grip. She gave a sigh of relief when Hermione suddenly gave way being pelted by buttery toasts on the back. She whipped around and saw Harry grinning at her. But before he could move, she managed to say a binding charm. She soon reached her and as she moved near him, he whispered something in her ear. Which made Hermione smile. She freed him and they went out of the hall not noticing that they were holding hands. 

Meanwhile Fred and George had by some amazing skill transferred the whole hall in a feisty show. Everywhere there were hearts flying around and living fruits that bit everyone that came in their way. One of them found a special fascination in Dumbledore's beard as he was helplessly lifted in the hair by two particularly cheeky fruits. Soon every single person had joined in the act and all were laughing mercilessly. 

Some couples had taken advantage of the moment and very making out heavily. George was licking Ella's neck while Fred was rubbing himself against Eloise Smidgeon purring like a cat. 

Someone was dancing on the Gryffindor table wearing a green Zulu skirt, which had clearly been transfigured by Harry. 

"SILENCE!" Suddenly a loud voice made everyone stop. The live fruits threw Dumbledore who balanced himself and managed to land onto a laughing Professor Flitwick. 

"Stop!" The voice shouted again. Everyone saw Professor Snape looking at them with a murderous glare in his eyes. 

Ginny suddenly twitched. 

"Professor Snape," she suddenly cried. Snape looked at her recognizing the starter of the havoc, but before he could say anything Ginny continued. 

"Professor Snape do you know you have lip gloss on your lips?" she said and then started rolling on the floor. 

The whole hall followed suite. 

"STOP!" Snape cried again, wincing slightly as his vocal chords cringed. 

But this time Fred took up the challenge. He was dressed in a single underwear long enough to be shorts. He was wearing a black tee shirt with the sign of a single black arrow carved on it. 

"Oh Professor Snape do you know you are wearing a thong?" The whole hall looked at Snape. Suddenly they saw him wearing a thong, his lips shining with pink gloss. He had peculiar figures carved by white paint on his body. His hairs were dyed half red and he had green herbs around his thong. 

They all roared with laughter. Roared so much that the people in Hogsmeade thought that an earthquake had come. 

Snape looked at his state, swore furiously, swayed a little and passed out. 

Meanwhile Fred Weasley muttered in his brother's ear, 

"This is the _first time I have seen Ginny being so cheery," _

George replied,  "This is the first time I have ever enjoyed the breakfast time so much!" 

Then they both chorused, 

"Should we go and check Snape? He has a very fancy thong!" 

A chorused reply made them stop and gaze bewilderedly. 

"Snape is so hot! He is so chucky!" 

All the girls repeated and before the professor's could do anything, the whole hall was divided in two genders chanting their ideas about Snape's personality. 

*******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter.  Yes, yes, I know I could pass for JKR… but I'm not her.  Well actually I couldn't because a guy, but that's not the point!  I'm sadly not getting any money from this fic, so don't you even dare sue me or I'll send my beta reader on you!  *Laughs*  

A.N: shakes head. Many thanks to all the people who reviewed this chapter.  And many thanks to Kaykos **for beta reading on such a short notice. You really are evil gal.  Go read her stories guys. **

Disclaimer© to Kaykos.


End file.
